Seven Years
by Acelinn
Summary: This series shows the relationship of Lily and James over their seven years at Hogwarts, the good and the bad, the progression to the inevitable, the exhilarating final outcome.
1. First

_This chapter is first in a series of seven, called the Reflection series, starring Lily Evans and James Potter. The series shows Lily and James' relationship over the years, the good and the bad, changing views of one another, finishing up in seventh year, and we all know what happens then! Please read and review!_

_Summary: First in the Reflection series. Lily meets the Potters on her first trip to Kings Cross, and is struck by the peculiarity that is James Christopher Potter._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, my attempt to become J. K. Rowling was claimed impossible by my logic and psychiatrist. Perhaps if I had a transmogrifying device… _

1. First On The Train

Lily Evans, eleven, walked nervously through Kings Cross Station in London towards platforms nine and ten. Even now, weeks after her whirlwind experience in Diagon Alley, the wizarding equivalent of London, she still expected her family to jump out and call, "_Surprise_!"

Pulling her ticket out of her pocket, Lily frowned. She had been puzzling over this small hiccup for days and days now. The ticket said 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters'. She knew there was no such thing.

Lily walked on through the station, finally parking her trolley, laden with her enormous trunk, owl cage and carry-on bag in front of the huge pillar separating platforms nine and ten. Somehow, her platform must be somewhere in the middle. Lily looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes left to get onto the platform and board the train. But how?

"Hurry up, you stragglers! The train leaves in a quarter of an hour!" A sharp voice cut through Lily's thoughts. She turned. A middle-aged woman with beautiful auburn hair and hazel eyes was speaking to her husband and son, both of whom had skinny, but tall frames, glasses and a mop of messy black hair.

"Mum! That's loads of time! I want to find some more people!" The boy, about Lily's age, whined to the sharp auburn-haired speaker, who just rolled her eyes.

"Soon you can do what you want. But for now, you'll do what I want," his mother retorted decisively.

"Right, Lizzie – Elizabeth," the man said hastily under the intense scrutiny of his wife.

"Fix your hair up, dear," she said at last.

The man hastily tried to flatten his hair, but to no avail. The minute his wife turned away he lifted his hand and his hair sprung straight back into it's messy position. Lily giggled quietly.

"Honestly, I can't see why they don't just put up a sign for Muggle-borns," the woman continued. "Really, if they just charmed it…imagine how much easier it would be!"

Lily jumped. The woman had said 'Muggle-borns'! She turned her head, and her eyes met three other pairs, two hazel, one blue. Lily blushed. The woman had obviously been talking about her. She lifted her chin and walked over to the family. They all wore closed expressions.

"Excuse me," Lily said. "Um, do – do you think you could, well, you know – tell me how to get onto the platform?"

The woman's face changed suddenly, and she smiled. Lily breathed in relief. Somehow, she felt as though she'd passed the test that the family had given.

"Of course, dear. It _is _a bit hard, isn't it? They don't write _anything _on the ticket," she said scowling.

Lily turned her attention to the two males next to the woman. Both younger and elder were speaking quietly to the side, both with identical wicked expressions, both completely ignoring the woman and Lily.

The woman turned to look at her family, sighing. She whipped a hand up and smacked both over the head.

"You two! You could at least show some politeness to –"

"Lily Evans," Lily supplied.

"– Lily. If you've finished discussing your little plans and plots for the year ahead, I'll thank you to help me explain to Lily how to get to Hogwarts, and give me the itching powder."

The boy sighed, and gave his mother the little packet of white powder he'd been tucking into a pocket.

"I'll be looking forward to some lovely letters from Minerva McGonagall this year," the woman said sarcastically. She turned back to Lily and smiled. "This is my son, James Potter, who's also starting his first year at Hogwarts, and is the most difficult child on the planet."

"Thanks, Mum. You know, sometimes I wonder if you're actually my biological mother," James said.

"Trust me, James, anyone _but _your biological mother would have dumped you at an orphanage by now," Mrs. Potter retorted. "Now, this is my husband, Christopher Potter, who is the most difficult adult on the planet."

Mr. Potter just grinned at his wife, who glared. "Watch it, or I'll run off with someone else," she threatened.

James snorted. Lily raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Potter sighed. "I'm Elizabeth Potter."

"Who has eyes in the back of her head," James said.

"Who knows exactly what you are thinking of at all times," Mr. Potter added.

"And who is the most fabulous cook ever!" James finished, smiling sweetly at his mother.

"Nice to meet you," Lily responded, smiling.

"Now, how to get on to the platform. What you have to do is –"

"Dance the chicken dance three times –"

"In your robes –"

"With pink hair –"

"While shouting '_let me on to the platform!_' as loud as possible."

Mrs. Potter glared. "You two, quiet. Lily, ignore them. It's really quite simple –"

"Unless you don't know how," Mr. Potter threw in.

"Watch it. Lily, just walk straight at –"

"That huge guy over there and tell him he looks like a chimpanzee," James said, grinning.

"Quiet! Walk at the barrier between –"

"Norfolk Island and Greenland," Mr. Potter said.

"_Silencio!_" Mrs. Potter muttered. "Now, just walk at the barrier between these two platforms. Don't stop, don't worry."

Lily was getting nervous again. Mrs. Potter smiled reassuringly at her, while taking off whatever spell she had put on her husband, who was glaring at his wife.

"Best to go –"

"Singing," both Potter males said.

"– at a bit of a run. Chris, you go first," Mrs. Potter said.

Mr. Potter grinned charmingly at her, and walked casually towards the brick wall. Lily stared after him, careful not to miss a thing. But just as Mr. Potter reached the barrier, James, standing next to her, let out a huge sneeze, making her and his mother jump.

"Ah ha! James, give me the other packet. I know you have it," Mrs. Potter said, turning her piercing gaze back to her son.

James sighed, and took the sneezing powder out of his other pocket, and handed it to his mother with a glare, which she fully returned.

"Off you go, James," Mrs. Potter said.

James stood in front of her, directly facing the brick barrier. Lily looked carefully, again. James walked briskly, breaking into a slight jog. Just as he reached the barrier, he disappeared. Lily's mouth dropped open as she stood, shocked. Mrs. Potter nodded happily.

"Now it's your turn, Lily. Just jog at the barrier. Do exactly what James did. Good luck," Mrs. Potter said.

Lily faced the barrier, taking deep breaths. Slowly, she pushed her heavy trolley forwards. Closer and closer. The barrier grew larger as she approached. She broke into a run. The barrier was a metre away, just ahead, an inch! Lily squeezed her eyes tight shut – she was going to crash!

A whooshing sensation, and Lily found herself on another platform. High overhead hung a sign.

_PLATFORM 9 ¾ – HOGWARTS EXPRESS_

Lily smiled. She walked over to where Mr. Potter was waiting with his son.

"Congratulations," James said.

"You'll be a Gryffindor," Mr. Potter said, nodding.

Mrs. Potter appeared calmly a few seconds later. She eyed her family and Lily.

"You weren't bullying her, were you?"

"No, they weren't," Lily said to her.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "You must have rubbed off on them."

"Good luck," all three said, and with a last cheerful smile, the Potters disappeared into the crowd.

Lily sighed, glancing at her watch. She had five minutes left to put her trunk away and get onto the train, thanks to that family. Lily shook her head. They knew how to waste time, the Potters. But, they did help her. Lily knew that she'd have never made it on to the platform if not for Mrs. Potter, at least.

Heading in the general direction of the train, Lily pushed through the crowds of people, tripping over cats, bumping into other trolleys, and narrowly missed running a small blonde-haired child over. Spying a clear space, Lily rushed over to it, and heaved her trunk off the trolley. She pushed in vain, attempting to put it in the space. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the boy from the station, James Potter, appeared and helped her lift her trunk into the train.

"Thank you," Lily said, slightly puzzled. She had thought him a bit of a pain, although some of his antics were amusing.

He gave her another grin, identical to his father's, Lily noticed, and performed his disappearing act again. Lily shook her head. She climbed on to the train, with only a couple of minutes left, and began to push through another crowd, this one definitely more aggressive and fearsome, judging from all the wands in plain view, and their expressions.

At that moment, the guard blew his whistle, just as Lily was walking down the corridor, and the train began to move. Lily stumbled with the sudden force, and fell against a compartment door, which opened.

"Gentlemen, we have a guest!" a young voice announced.

Lily, sprawled on the floor, looked up. She saw four boys, one familiar. It was James Potter again, with his mother's sharp hazel eyes and his father's black messy hair.

"Well, we know we're cute, but there's no need to go falling at our feet," the boy sitting next to James said, grinning widely.

Lily scowled at him.

James stood up and offered her a hand. Lily took it and he lifted her to her feet.

"Hey, it's you, Lily Evans!" James exclaimed, looking at her.

Lily was surprised. The boy actually did listen to her, and remembered her name.

"Guys, I would like to introduce Miss. Lily Evans. My mother told her how to get on to the platform a couple of minutes ago. Lily, this is Remus Lupin," James said formally, gesturing to a thin boy, sitting across from them with sandy blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, who smiled at Lily kindly.

"Nice to meet you, Lily," he said.

"This is Sirius, who prefers not to disclose his surname," James said.

The boy sitting next to James who had spoken to Lily grinned at her again. He had a sharp nose, almost aquiline, black hair and cloudy grey eyes, filled with mischief.

"And this here is Peter Pettigrew," James said, poking Pettigrew, who was stuffing his mouth full of sandwiches. He had dirty blonde hair bordering on brown, and watery blue eyes. Lily disliked him on sight.

"Well, Miss. Evans. We are honoured to have you in our compartment. Do sit down, if you dare!" Sirius said menacingly.

"What, you think that that thing –" she gestured to Pettigrew "– is going to attack me?"

James grinned, and said, "Well, well. It talks! It snaps!"

Lily turned her fierce scowl to him.

"Ooh, not very friendly."

She sat down, puzzled yet again. The boys were young and immature, she knew that, but it was James Potter, in particular, who was a mystery.

His mother. Lily could see her telling off her husband and son, those hazel eyes knowing. Then she smiled, and her face transformed.

His father. Grinning cheekily, slipping James itching and sneezing powder. Then wishing her luck, and telling her she'd be a Gryffindor. What was that?

James himself. She could easily recognise his parents in his appearance and character. He had ignored her in the station, then wished her good luck. He'd helped her with her trunk, then referred to her as 'it'. What was it?

The many faces of James Potter, Lily decided.

_As I said up in the top authors note, this is chapter one of seven. The next one will be up soon, set in James and Lily's second year. _

_Hope you liked it, and please review!_

_-L_


	2. Second

_Amazing! An update on the very next day! Please read and review!_

_Summary: Second in the Reflection series. The Marauders have invaded Lily's favourite haunt, proved her wrong, and now she's in trouble, and it's all James Potter's fault. _

_Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! Just kidding…_

2. Second In The Library

Whistling quietly to herself, Lily walked from the Great Hall one morning to the library, planning on spending her free period there delving into the latest Muggle classic her mother had sent from home. She entered quietly, having ceased her cheerful whistle. Last year, the Marauders had always said that they had to get all the noise out of their systems before going into the library. She shrugged. That would explain the loud explosions of laughter, talking, shouting and singing that signalled their approach down this corridor.

Lily walked on through the doors, nodded to Madam Pince, and slipped through the rows of books, moving deeper and deeper into the gloom, heading towards her favourite haunt: the small table and chairs in the back left corner of the library.

Rounding the last bookcase, filled with leather-bound informative texts on the process of milking giant spiders called Arachnilium, Lily was met with a most unwelcome sight. The four Marauders, as they called themselves nowadays, were sitting at her table, noses buried in books.

Lily considered moving away and not involving herself with them. How could one stand to lower herself to that level? They had become the most famous prankers of Hogwarts in their second year. She did not want permanently charmed pink hair or something equally as hideous. Granted, yes, they would get into enormous trouble when she went to see Madam Pomfrey, but the last time Lily had done that, she'd had graffiti all over her for a month as 'revenge'.

However, for some inexplicable reason, the redheaded temper buried within her fired up. She couldn't stand what they had become. No matter what they seemed to think, they did not own the school.

Lily stood up tall and marched over to the Marauders. "You four, leave," she said firmly.

Quick as thought, all four books were snapped shut and whipped behind their backs. Similar, innocent expressions crowned their faces.

"Hello, Evans. Had a late breakfast did we?" Sirius said.

"What are you reading?" Lily said, slightly suspicious.

"What are we reading? Why, Evans, you have eyes, we're not reading anything at the moment," James said condescendingly.

Lily glared at him. "Shut up, Potter. What _were _you reading?"

"That Miss. Evans," Sirius began sweetly, "is none of your business." He finished with a sharp edge clearly audible in his cutting words and visible as ice in his grey eyes.

"Why did you all put your books behind your back?"

"Oh, no reason…" Remus began airily.

"Perhaps it was to keep little nosy redheads out of what we're doing," James threw in.

"Potter! What were the books?"

"We're not telling, _you_, Evans," Sirius said snidely.

"Black! I will hex you so hard you won't remember your own mother," Lily threatened fiercely.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, Evans, please do! I'd love to forget her hideous face!"

Lily cocked her head, frowning. "Don't talk about your own mother that way. For that matter, don't talk about _anyone's _relatives in that way!" she said, raising her voice.

"Listen, Evans, it really is none of your business what we were reading or why we're not telling you. We don't demand to know whatever you do whenever you come in here, so you're actually invading our privacy and our right to quiet reading by doing what you're doing," James said, his eyes glinting.

Then Lily exploded.

"_Shut up, Potter!" _Lily shrieked. "This is _my _area! I _always _sit here! You and your band of thick-headed friends are invading _my _privacy!"

Suddenly a new voice cut into their argument. "Miss. Evans! I expected better from you. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave the library," Madam Pince said sharply, her eyes flitting over Lily's company, before coming to a stop on Lily herself.

"Out, Miss. Evans. You four," she turned back to the Marauders. "You don't seem to be reading. Out."

As one the Marauders lifted their books out from behind their back, smiling innocently at Madam Pince, who huffed angrily, pursed her lips and stalked off through the rows of books.

"Ta, ta, Lily! Hope to see you again some day in the library!" James called after her.

"One day we might tell you what we're reading. You'll just have to live in suspense until then, Evans! Toodles!" Sirius added.

Lily stared at them. She could see how they had managed to avoid at least forty per cent of punishment for their bizarre and occasionally outlandish and dangerous tricks, schemes and plots. Those four knew how to frame and blame others. Feeling slightly numb, Lily walked towards the library doors, pausing only one to turn and look at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The four of them were grinning over the tops of their books, and even from where she stood, Lily could see the victorious expressions written on each face; each chin up high, mouth twisted into a smirk, eyes sparkling wickedly.

Without realising it, her eyes travelled to James specifically. He was winking at Sirius, grinning widely. At that moment, Lily felt hate. At that moment, James turned in his chair, and his hazel eyes met Lily's emerald ones. At that moment, James' smile widened, and he saluted Lily mockingly.

Lily shook her head, her eyes still more shocked than angered. She turned abruptly on her heel and walked out the library, turned left, and headed towards the grounds. As Lily reached the Entrance Hall, she paused in front of the doors.

What had happened to the eleven year old boy who had wished her luck and helped her last year with her trunk on the Hogwarts Express? His eyes had been genuinely filled with kindness then, but now – now all she saw was arrogance and competitiveness.

A memory flitted to the surface of her mind. She saw vividly James Potter's face, last year, when she was in their compartment.

"_Well, well. It talks! It snaps!_"

Lily recognised her own emotions; remembered her anger.

Today, James Potter had proven her wrong.

Lily could not forgive it.

It was as though he had chosen that moment specifically. He had waited until she was too blinded by her own rage, and then struck.

"_Perhaps it was to keep little nosy redheads out of what we're doing_."

That stung. Perhaps it was because he had gained the upper hand, or perhaps because, whether Lily liked it or not, it contained a grain of truth. Red hair whipping angrily around her head, Lily marched into the grounds.

It was that face of James Potter that had gained control in their second year.

_I've actually surprised myself with what I've been writing. I can see both James and Lily being unreasonable in this instalment. It's never rung true to me, that James was always entirely the arrogant prick, and that Lily always blows up at him, making him entirely in the wrong. To me, it doesn't seem right. Even Lily Evans must make mistakes. In this one, I see them both being idiots. _

_This chapter wasn't humorous really. I think the next one is. I like it, anyway. _

_Chapter three of seven will be up soon, I promise! I really do like writing Reflections. _

_Please review!_

_-L_


	3. Third

_This is third chapter in the series of seven, the Reflection series, starring Lily Evans and James Potter. Please read and review!_

_Summary: Third in the Reflection series. When returning a book, Lily stumbles upon some of James' letters to loved ones. Is it truly good to call your best friend's mother a hag?_

_Disclaimer: You think I own Harry Potter? Ha, ha, I wish… _

3. Third Is A Dormitory Snoop

Lily Evans stretched and closed her latest Muggle classic, _Jane Eyre_, sent from home, with a snap. Glancing at her watch, the same watch she had worn two years ago during her first encounter with the Potter family, she realised that breakfast had been served for half an hour already.

CRASH! BANG! THUD! SMACK!

Lily jumped, along with every other occupant of the common room at that time, and stared in the direction from which it had come. Up the boys staircase.

Puzzled, Lily inched closer. Suddenly the four Marauders, her prime suspects for the noise appeared at the top of the stairs. As one, they noticed their audience, and turned on one another.

"Moron, Pete! You said no one was out here!" James said.

"But you told Remus to do it!"

"Sirius! I told you _not_ to do it!"

"James! Let me go!"

Sirius lunged at Remus, who glared and kicked out. Sirius dodged, and threw himself on his friend, punching madly.

James rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sirius! Remus! Cut it out! You're acting like pre-schoolers!"

Sirius turned to James, who stared back calmly. Then Sirius' fist came flying out of nowhere, aimed at James.

THUD!

It connected soundly with his jaw. James staggered slightly, before taking on an annoyed expression, rearing back his own fist and punching Sirius back. Before they knew it, all four Marauders were in a pile, furiously punching, kicking, biting and scratching at each other.

Gradually, all spectators of the legendary fight, still craning their necks to see up the flight of stairs burst into laughter. Then, slowly but surely, the fighters began to move towards the stairs. With a yell, the ball of boys tipped and they tumbled down the stairs, still trying to bruise each other.

CRASH!

With the force of so much gained momentum, the third years landed with a loud explosion of noise at the foot of the staircase. Picking themselves up, they turned to their audience. Although James and Sirius threw in an extra punch at each other for good measure, and pinched Peter and Remus, they all gripped hands and grinned at each other, before waving and bowing to the applause from the stunned student body of Gryffindor, and making their way out of the portrait hole.

All other members of Gryffindor trailed after the Marauders to the Great Hall, still talking about the show with their friends, occasionally exclaiming loudly, but mostly laughing louder.

However, one did not follow. Lily stood still, holding her position at the bottom of the stairs. Their faces during the spat had frightened her, to be honest. Never before had she seen them with rage twisting those features. But after, when they reconciled, it was the opposite. And yet, Lily was a stranger to those expressions also.

Lily shook herself, throwing those thoughts into the dark recesses of her mind, and glanced once more up the stairs.

However, there at the top, right where the boys were standing at one point and fighting the next was a book, lying open.

Lily stepped quietly up the stairs, recognising the distinctive cover of their Potions textbook as she drew nearer. She picked it up and searched for a name. Scrawled in the top right-hand corner of the inside cover were two words.

**James Potter.**

Lily sighed. Potter must have dropped it when Black hit him. She turned to the nearest door planning to dump the book in there, even if the dorm belonged to some pompous seventh year.

However, she needn't have worried.

Burnt carefully into the wood were the words: 'THE MARAUDERS', and slightly lower and slightly smaller: 'DO NOT ENTER'.

Lily shivered, reached for the doorknob and threw the door open cautiously, half expecting a hoard of rats or a boggart, or something equally as frightening and disgusting to spring out of the shadows.

Peering cautiously into the dorm before entering, Lily winced. It was messy, but not altogether surprising.

Sirius' bed was nearest to the door on the left side, the sheets, blankets and covers twisted until they formed a sort of burrow to sleep in. All around the bed were dirty and clean clothes stacked in piles. The curtains were non-existent. Moving closer, Lily noticed that some charred strings on red velvet remained. He'd set his curtains on fire.

Peter's was next, the closest to the bathroom, Lily noticed. The covers were thrown back, revealing a special cover that Lily recognised as something to prevent wetting the bed. She gagged inwardly. Strewn all over and around his bed were various brightly coloured sweet wrappers and occasionally the odd bit of mouldy food or a chocolate that didn't taste right, and so he'd spat it back out.

Remus' was next, the closest to the window, at the top right hand corner. It was impeccable. The red curtains were drawn back, the bed was made perfectly, all clothes were put away in drawers and his textbooks were all stacked neatly in his open trunk. Next to his bed and on the table were various borrowed books from the library.

Last was James' area of their domain, also close to the door, across from Sirius. The bed was made, although not very well, with covers drawn up lumpy in parts and flat in others. Clothes were stacked everywhere, similar to Sirius'. The curtains were drawn back, and Lily noticed that his bedside table and the floor next to his bed were littered with Quidditch books and magazines.

As Lily placed the Potions textbook on James' bed, a stack of paper on his table caught her eye. Moving closer, she realised they were letters.

Again plagued by curiosity, she reached out and snatched them up to read. The first was written in James' handwriting, stapled to another, a response, written in a small, loopy script.

**Dear Mum, **

**How are you? Actually, that's idiotic. I should ask how Dad is. Have you murdered him yet and ran off with someone like you always threaten? **

**How are things going at St. Mungo's? I still think that you work in the best ward for you. It suits you perfectly, don't you agree? Incurable Diseases. I wonder if anyone else has realised that yours is sarcasm. **

**McGonagall's ordered me to include a personal retelling of our greatest prank to date, and our largest punishment to date, too. **

**Before I start, I want to remind you that I am your son, you love me, and Dad would send you to Azkaban if you murder me. Also, I do not expect the phrases: 'reasonable punishment', 'incredibly stupid thing to do', or 'learnt something' in your response. **

**Well, Sirius and I came up with this brilliant idea during our detention polishing trophies a couple of weeks ago. We found a spell in the Restricted Section (why don't you ask Dad how we got in there?) that changes your voice, installed special intercom thingies all over the castle, including all the respective common rooms and staff room (again, ask Daddy-dearest.) and brewed an utterly fantastic potion we found in some seventh year's textbook. **

**Sirius is watching over my shoulder and he says to say: 'the voice-changer and intercoms were only minor parts to ensure the flawless execution of our prank, and so it was really the seventh year's fault for irresponsibly leaving his materials lying around.' **

**His words, not mine. **

**Anyway, we realised that we had to steal some DNA of the person. Now that was hard. But, we managed it by pulling a subterfuge prank and getting a detention, and then Sirius 'accidentally' tripped McGonagall and pulled out one of her hairs. **

**Right, Sirius is telling me to hurry it up. One morning we put this fantastic potion in everyone's pumpkin juice and all the food, just in case. Then we set up the intercom thingies and Remus put the spell on Sirius who announced that everyone had to go down to the Great Hall at precisely 7.00 am for an announcement from Professor Dumbledore. **

**So everyone was there and Dumbledore just stood up and looked at everyone weirdly because they were staring, and told us all to eat, just as we'd hoped he would. **

**So everyone started eating…and suddenly everyone could see what all the other people were thinking! Dumbledore was thinking of lemon drops (so original), McGonagall was thinking about the Giant Squid (I always knew she was insane after giving out all those detentions) and Lily was thinking of her latest novel – which so happened to be a romance novel! **

**You'd be surprised how many people in that hall were thinking dirty thoughts. It even made Sirius gag. But then again, I doubt you'd want to hear about all that. **

**So, then McGonagall shouted at us, took off fifty points each and sentenced us to one week of doing the most disgusting, bizarre, and taxing detention she could come up with. **

**Tuesday: de-worming Hagrid's pack of enormous bloodhounds who slobber all over you**

**Wednesday: organising every book in the library by author's name, then publish date**

**Thursday: mapping one fifth of the Forbidden Forest at night**

**Friday: doing the class' homework for them**

**Saturday: spending break day doing the house elves' job while they took a day off**

**Sunday: acting as advice consultants for the snotty slimy first years**

**Monday: (LAST DAY) attempt to tame the Giant Squid. This last one further proves that Minnie is **_**a)**_** insane **_**b)**_** evil and **_**c)**_** obsessed with the Giant Squid.**

**No laughing. **

**Do you think you can send me some of those Quidditch tapes we've got lying around? Remus hardly knows what the game is, and if he wants to become commentator by the time he's fifty, he needs help. **

**Miss you, as always during term time, see you at Christmas, love you, and am reminding you that you love me and that you reprimand me enough when I'm home, and so you should go for Sirius this time. **

**Love, James**

Lily scowled, but gradually her frown turned into a wry smile. The prank had been embarrassing, but then, as James had implied, it was nothing compared to those sick-minded weirdoes from other houses. She found James' manner when writing to his mother a little shocking and a tad disrespectful, and if Lily could remember correctly from her encounter with Mrs. Elizabeth Potter during her first year, this was not a woman to cross.

Grinning, Lily moved on to the next letter, stapled to the back. This must be Mrs. Potter's response, Lily realised.

_To dearest James, _

_You should know better than to provoke your mother by now, young man. It seems you do, but still dare. _

_I'm perfectly fine, no matter what your father may write in his response to the letter you wrote him. Your father is also fine, still living and breathing, although that may change soon. He's reading over my shoulder and calling me mental right now. Maybe I _should_ run off…_

_How nice of you to say your own mother has an incurable disease, James. I bet you've been waiting for a chance to put that into a letter for ages now. As a matter of fact, my 'incurable disease' is curable. All they've prescribed is for me to do is sit in bed for twelve hours a day with my husband coming in as room service and for me to dump my insufferable son in the Marianas Trench. _

_Thank you kindly for those reminders. Firstly, it seems that try as I might, I just can't forget that I am your mother. And secondly, your father loves _me!_ He'd never send me to Azkaban. So there._

_Hmm. Perhaps I should retract that previous statement. I just asked him about your journey to the Restricted Section. If you don't see him at Christmas, and he doesn't write back, well…you can come to your own conclusion. _

_To Sirius: Tell him that I'm looking forward to seeing him during the holidays, and that if I find his socks, or his broomstick lying around, and the next morning he finds all his underpants flying from the flagpole, it's his fault, not mine!_

_So, including this 'subterfuge prank' how many does that equal now? Two hundred? And the detention record? Oh, wait, I forgot. You broke that last year. _

_Uh, uh, Mr. James Christopher Potter. Don't you dare go make fun of Lily Evans. She was a nice girl when we met her two years ago. I must admit, I expected nothing less than lemon drops from Albus Dumbledore, but McGonagall and the Giant Squid isn't exactly normal, correct? I'll check the Insanity Ward records for you. _

_Please, James. There are some things mothers do not need to know, and one of them happens to be the particular thoughts of your adolescent classmates. Spare me!_

_I will admit that the prank had some elements of genius in it, but I still fully hope that you got a good punishment. Lord knows I need a laugh. Your father has begun writing his response to your letter to him. Oh dear, he's laughing. I don't want to know. _

_Sorry Jamesie. I laughed when I read about your punishment. McGonagall still has a few tricks up her sleeve, but I'm sure you made a fantastic advice counsellor! _

_Well, I do believe that your prank was an incredibly stupid thing to do, but you got a reasonable punishment and hopefully you'll have learnt something from it. _

_Your father is attaching the tapes along. Some are a bit blue and wobbly, but you can still hear the commentator. _

_Miss you too, see you at Christmas, (surprisingly) love you too, but expect a lecture on behaving well at the start and end of holidays. Tell Sirius that he'll get one too. _

_With love, Mum_

Lily grinned wider. That sounded like Mrs. Potter from the station, who had somehow managed to include all three phrases James banned in one sentence.

And now she knew why James wrote like he did. His mother, and, Lily was willing to bet, his father, did also. She moved on to the next letters, which were slightly shorter.

**Dear Dad, **

**This letter won't be as long as the one to Mum. Sorry. Anyway, I'm sure you were reading over her shoulder the whole time, like you always do. Remember that time she wrote a love note and sent it to herself as a joke? I don't think I've ever laughed so hard. Sirius said your expression was priceless. **

**How are you doing? And Mum? I know that your response and her response are always different. **

**What's happening at the Ministry? We heard a rumour at school that some wizard murdered Mr. Prewett, who works at the Department of Mysteries. You're an auror, you would know. **

**I'm sure Mum's already screamed her head off as she reads about our prank. I really don't feel like writing it all again, so just steal her letter and read it. **

**It was really funny. You wouldn't believe how many Slytherins were thinking nasty or perverted thoughts. I don't think I've ever gagged that much in the space of ten minutes. **

**Any prank ideas? We're running a bit low. Plus, Christmas is coming up and we need a prank to start the holidays with a bang. **

**I hope Mum hasn't murdered you, or run off with someone else and left you heartbroken, or burnt the house down when sparks fly from her eyes. **

**Love you, miss you, see you soon, good luck with calming Mum down!**

**-James**

Lily smiled again, noticing the constant references to Mrs. Potter eloping or murdering her husband. It must have been a family joke.

She flipped the page over and began to read the stapled attachment: Mr. Potter's reply.

_Dear son-who-is-only-a-thirteen-year-old-_baby,

_I know you have to suck up to mummy, don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't kill you, or hopefully me. Of course I wouldn't send her to Azkaban! Although…_

_Don't remind me of that note. It was killing me inside, those ten minutes of agony, thinking that I had been betrayed. _

_And tell Sirius that if he brings it up even once in the blandest sense, he'll find every single pair of his underpants, with him attached, flying from the flagpole. _

_I'm doing fine, thanks son. Your mother is still the raging, rampant wretch we all know and love. But honestly, she is fine. Her incurable disease is still going strong. _

_You know I'm not supposed to tell you the intimate secrets of the Ministry! I'm strictly not allowed to disclose any specific details into the outside world (or the student body) but yes, there was a murder. Learn those counter curses. I can, however, tell you some interesting little things we Ministry-ers pick up. Like, for example, the intimate lives of Mr. Arthur Weasley and Miss. Molly Prewett. I don't think you want to hear any more details. Arthur was Head Boy in your first year. _

_Your mother is willingly spending today in bed, while I tend to said 'incurable disease'. I don't think it's curing, though. Sarcasm pelting everywhere at full force. Here's a written picture for you. Imagine our room, your mum in bed, reading glasses perched precariously on her nose, reading some boring novel, while I flit around in a little frock cleaning and bringing her soup. _

_It's all true, apart from the frock thing. Then I told her the disease was stupidity, and ran. I don't think I'd better return for a few hours, so this is being written in the park in the next continent. _

_I won't be able to read about your prank in detail until I dare to go home, but I did see something about seeing thoughts. How on Earth did you come up with that? Brilliant! What was that git in seventh, Henry Williams thinking of? A chance at a job grovelling at the Minister's feet? _

_Please don't tell me those dirty, dirty thoughts of the Slytherins'. Some things father's do not want or need to know. _

_Prank ideas? Let's see. Perhaps the old-fashioned tails and ears of elephants or giraffes. I've always thought that turning people into Christmas trees would be fun to do. Although you'd have to make a few adjustments. Make sure there are jingle bells on everyone, and good luck with it! _

_Very funny, James Potter. How could you think that my beloved wife would murder me or betray me? And most of the house is still standing. I think your room might have a bit of damage…_

_Love you too, miss you too, write again, and Mum's all calm and singing in the kitchen now, making some of her delicious brownies! Too bad you don't possess the talent I do to calm her down! _

_-Christopher-Potter-who-has-the-amazing-wisdom-and-knowledge-his-son-does-not_

Lily laughed again. She found herself respecting and even being _pleased _with the relationship James had built with his parents. Lily picked up the next letter, a short, sharp note from James, with no reply. It was this one that shocked Lily.

**Sirius,**

**DON'T go near your parents for the rest of the holidays. I'm planning an escape mission for tomorrow. Get down to your living room at 6.00 AM and stand in front of the fireplace. I'll Floo in and get you. Make sure your hag of a mother is occupied elsewhere. **

**-James**

Lily read and re-read this particular note to Sirius a few times. It was short, and the writing was messy, as though it had been written in a rush.

The one thing that struck her was James' reference to Sirius' mother as a hag; something which seemed incredibly rude and impolite to her.

Then again, as Lily pointed out to herself, she didn't actually know the Blacks; nor did she know very much about their family, being Muggle-born.

Thinking of the Sorting, she saw in her mind Sirius walking slowly to the Gryffindor table amidst muttering and whispers from all four tables, his face twisted in shock and worry. Even then, James had been fiercely loyal to his friends. He had stepped forward and begun clapping for his friend.

A memory from last year came to her, when she had threatened to hex Sirius until his mother's face was removed from his memory.

"_Oh, Lily, please do! I'd love to forget her hideous face!"_

James' mentions of 'escape' and not going near the elder Blacks confused Lily. Lily knew her own ignorance of this topic, but saw one thing for certain.

There were other faces of James Potter.

He seemed genuinely interested in the well-being and mental states of his parents, and had a fantastic sense of humour.

He was incredibly loyal to his friends, and what he believed in.

_Thanks for reading this chapter! I loved writing the letters to and from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I enjoyed writing their characters so much in chapter one that I just had to bring them back!_

_NOTE: If you're wondering, I have no idea what Remus was told to do but Sirius did, causing one of the loudest noise known to man – or wizard – kind. Use your imagination!_

_Please review!_

_-L_


	4. Fourth

_The fourth in the Reflection series, starring Lily Evans and James Potter. Please read and review!_

_Summary: Fourth in the Reflection series. James' head has swelled tremendously over the years to five times too large, and now in fourth year, he has started asking Lily out._

_Disclaimer: I don't think I have enough money to hire a trained assassin…I'm stuck with writing this for fun, not profits. _

4. Fourth Time Is A Charm

"Why won't she go out with me?"

James Potter, fourth year, was sitting in his dormitory, talking to his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Peter shrugged, and went back to eating some of Honeydukes' finest chocolate.

Remus ignored him.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, mate. I mean, you're popular – there's even a _James Potter Fan Club_!"

"Perhaps she doesn't like you because of your ridiculous flirting and showing-off around the fan club," Remus suggested.

Sirius scoffed. "Come on, Remus. Get real."

"Think about it. This is Lily Evans we're talking about, not some brazen bimbo only out for a snog session in the broom closet," Remus told them.

"Well, why don't we examine that concept?" Sirius interrupted with a posh accent. "Remus, you analyse everything. You can help us."

"What about me?" Peter asked, dumping his chocolate on the floor.

"Er –" Sirius began.

"Why don't you go grab the map from James' trunk and find Evans?" Remus proposed.

As Peter looked for it, the other three sat in a circle.

"Right, James. Tell us what happened on the other three times you've asked Lily out," Remus continued.

"And don't leave anything out," Sirius warned. "We need to hear all your bigheaded comments, too."

James sighed, and glared at his friends.

"Fine."

_James was walking across the common room, towards Lily, who was doing her homework at one of the little round tables. _

"_Hey, Evans. Am I dead?"_

"_What are you on about, Potter?"_

"_I must be dead, 'cause this is heaven!"_

"_I can send you up there for a nice, long visit if you like, Potter."_

Remus winced. Sirius was rolling around on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"That – that – has got – to be the most – _hilarious _– pick up line – _ever_!" Sirius said between gasps.

"James, mate. That was bad," Remus said. "Tell me the next try was better!"

_Lily was in the library, in her favourite spot since first year, the back left corner. James knew exactly where to find her. _

_And find her, he did. _

"_Wow, Evans! You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room."_

"_I'll be sure to give it back. I think it's in my trunk, in about twenty pieces."_

"_You mean you really had it?"_

"_I was using it as a dart board."_

James grinned. "She said she'd be sure to give it back! That means she had it!"

"But…she was using it as a dart board," Sirius pointed out.

"A tiny, insignificant detail," James said dismissively.

_Lily Evans. Chocoholic. In Great Hall. Sitting. Eating chocolate cake. James Potter. Quidditch extraordinaire. In hallway. Walking. Looking for Lily. _

"_Hey Lily Marie Evans."_

"_Potter, you know my name?"_

"_Don't you?"_

"_Get away from me."_

"_Wouldn't we look great on a wedding cake together?"_

_SPLAT!_

"_Evans! Why'd you throw the cake at me?"_

"_To see if you looked great on it."_

James sighed. "She'll never go out with me."

"Well, mate, you know what they say!" Sirius said cheerfully. "Fourth time's a charm!"

"I thought that was third," Peter said, confused.

"Shut up. Now, we have to fix all the mistakes you made, so that this time, Lily will want to go out with you," Remus said.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Stop acting like a cocky git. And use this pick-up line. It worked for me last Saturday!"

---

Lily Evans was late. Late for breakfast, and, at this rate, she'd be late for her first class too. The morning couldn't be much worse.

Enter James Potter.

"Hey, Evans."

"Potter, why exactly are you belittling my existence just now?"

"Wow, your eyes are blue, like the ocean."

"Blue, you say?"

"Yeah, and baby, I'm lost at sea."

"Potter, my eyes are green. Why would I go out with you? You don't know anything about me!"

James grinned cockily.

Lily glared. "Honestly, not while I'm about to eat. Ask me when I've got easy access to toilets," she snapped, and then turned abruptly and continued into the Great Hall.

James grinned again. "Did you hear that? She told me to ask her again!"

Sirius was laughing again. "You fell for it! Blue eyes!"

James glared at him. "Thanks, Sirius. Knew I could count on you," he muttered.

"Er – James? You know Lily said that she wanted easy access to toilets when you ask her out?" Remus said hesitantly.

"Yeah, so she could go and gossip with her friends about how the handsome and popular James Potter asked her out!" James exclaimed arrogantly.

Remus winced. "If you keep up that way, she'll never come within a ten-foot radius of you! She meant that she wanted a place to vomit when you ask her."

James momentarily deflated. "No, she didn't. She was blinded by my astounding wit and good looks. She's just in denial."

Remus threw up his hands and followed Lily into the Great Hall.

---

Later in Transfiguration, Lily chanced a look at James, just to see if her message had sunk in. Remus had hinted to her not to get her hopes up.

James found his eyes regularly wandering during Transfiguration, first lesson, over to the redheaded beauty two rows ahead. She tilted her head slightly, and suddenly her vivid green eyes met his hazel ones.

James grinned arrogantly, gave her a quick wink and ruffled up his already messy black hair. Lily scowled.

Lily thought back to the previous three times she had been asked to Hogsmeade – or a broom closet – by James Potter.

How could someone become such an arrogant berk, with an ego the size of Britain, before they turned fourteen? He dared to think that Lily would date someone for a day or two, only to be dumped soon after because some 'requirements' weren't met, or because he got bored?

Lily was scowling fiercely at her parchment, and had unknowingly stabbed three holes in her parchment in her rage.

"Miss. Evans? Do you think you would be able to inform the class how inanimate objects are transfigured into animals?" McGonagall's voice buzzed irritatingly around Lily's head.

"Miss. Evans!" her sharp voice cut through fury, Lily discovered.

"Erm, yes, Professor?"

"Can you answer the question?"

Lily's eyes widened. She peeked at the board. It held diagrams of turning matches into needles. Not helpful.

"Uh – well – no, Professor," Lily stammered.

"I thought as much. Miss. Evans, surely you haven't forgotten that anyone who does not pay attention in my class will not only have a greater chance at failing, but will also write the chapter out?" McGonagall asked.

Lily sighed. "No, Professor."

"You would do well to remember it in future. Hand in pages 241-257 to me by Wednesday evening."

"You're lucky, Evans," James whispered to her. "When we get in trouble, we have to hand in twenty pages to her by the end of lunch!"

Lily turned back to face the board, shaking, resolutely determining not to speak to Potter for as long as they both lived.

It was Potter's fault! He did this – it all led back to him in the end! He was the one who asked her out this morning, making her even later. He was the one who's always so dumb! He was the one who winked and ruffled his hair like an egotistical prick!

As Lily ranted in her head her memories of James from last year, his love for his parents and dependability to his friends were forgotten.

_Note: the pick-up lines were from a 'cheesy pick-up line' website. Not mine. I made up Lily's comments after, though. _

_I can't believe the rate that I've been updating! I hate to say it, but a fair few good things come to an end. Sad, isn't it? The next chapter is turning out to be longer than I expected, so it might take a few days. _

_Please review!_

_-L_


	5. Fifth

_The fifth in the Reflection series, starring Lily Evans and James Potter. Please read and review!_

_Summary: Fifth in the Reflection series. Lily finds and takes the Marauders map, ignorant of its power. As expected, the Marauders go to great lengths to steal it back. Then, Potter humiliates her._

_Can't believe it! The LAST Harry Potter book…out TOMORROW! AND I RESERVED A COPY! LALALA! I'm so excited!_

_Although I can't believe how many different websites claiming to have spoilers have popped up. I think it's despicable._

_On another closely related topic, the Order of the Phoenix movie was fantastic! A slow start that didn't really interest me, but as it progressed, it got better. Recommended if not seen – though I imagine most reading this Harry Potter fanfic have seen it!_

_Disclaimer: Well, let's put it this way. The author of the almighty Harry Potter series is J.K. Rowling. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I feel I can safely say that my first name is not Joanne, it is Amiliane. Nor is my second name Kathleen, my second and third names are Natasha Indiana. Therefore…I don't own Harry Potter. Simple._

5. Fifth On The Map

Fifth year at last. OWL year at last.

Which is the good and which is the bad?

Lily Evans didn't know, nor did she care really. It was only a grade higher than last year, and grade more difficult, and OWL's were only 'Ordinary', after all. Nevertheless, she'd begun studying months early, and that, coupled with her already perfect grades was a comforting thought, both for Lily herself and for her Professors.

"Hey Moony, give me that!" the loud, cocky voice of James Potter cut through her thoughts, as the Marauders came down the boys staircase on their way to breakfast.

"Prongs! Go bug someone else, I'm reading!"

"Padfoot, help me get it off him!"

"We can find out where Snivelly is!"

The boys were all bent over a bit of parchment. Sirius and James were both holding handfuls of what looked like frogspawn.

Lily sighed. It had started near the end of their fourth year when the pranking group of best friends, the Marauders, had started calling each other by those deranged nicknames.

'Moony', 'Wormtail', 'Padfoot' and 'Prongs'.

Lily had asked them about it a few weeks ago.

"_Why, Evans! So good of you to join us!"_

"_Shut up, Black. Li wants to know about your demented nicknames, but she's too embarrassed to ask you about it herself."_

_-Or too scared, rather- Lily thought to herself. _

"_Well, Evans, you can tell Li-Li-that-rhymes-with-pee-pee_ _that they're all from our dear childhood memories."_

"_Don't call her that, Potter. What do you mean? Why is Remus called 'Moony'?"_

"_Well…Lily – the guys found out my – er, obsession with, um, astronomy!"_

"_And Wormtail here once tried to hex Prongs but it backfired and he got left with a rat's tail!"_

"_I remember that, Padfoot! Why did you try to hex me, Wormy?"_

"_You took away my chocolate!"_

"_Oh, yes. Anyway, Padfoot has some lovely pink slippers from when he was a little twelve year old. He's developed such an _attachment _for them!"_

"_Thank you, moron. James's called Prongs because of his unhealthy fascination with forks."_

"_Er – you know they're called tines don't you?"_

"_Yes, thank you, Evans. We're not that stupid."_

"_Could've fooled me…"_

Then they had begun calling Severus Snape, a fifth year Slytherin 'Snivellus'.

They were absolutely pathetic. What kind of human being could find fun out of torturing another?

Lily snapped back to the present and glared at the Marauders. Making up her mind abruptly, she stalked over to them.

"Potter, Black, Remus. I am confiscating that – spawn – you're all worshipping," Lily announced, whipping it out of their hands, trying to read what was on the parchment at the same time.

She stopped. It was blank. And the frogspawn? It was soap. The Marauders sniggered.

"Thanks Evans. Mind giving us our soap back?" James asked, holding out a hand.

Lily glared. "No."

Sirius and Peter scowled ferociously at her.

"Lily, will you please give the soap back to us? You can't deny Padfoot here needs a bath, and really we're not doing anything wrong," Remus said calmly.

"Fine," Lily snapped. She tossed it back to him.

Remus smiled thankfully at her. She ignored him.

Lily turned to walk back to her dormitory when James' face caught her attention. He was just staring at her, a small frown creasing his forehead, with a mysterious unreadable emotion or thought reflected in his hazel eyes.

Ignoring that revelation, Lily marched back to the girls' staircase and up to her dorm wondering all the while about what she had nearly taken.

The voice of her only friend rang in her ears.

_You didn't take it? Why not? You're Lily Evans, the perfect prefect! They were obviously up to no good, and you know it. I bet one of them transfigured it into soap – probably Potter. And the blank parchment? You know it's not so. Why were they poring over it? _

Lily listened to her friend's true, albeit slightly harsh words. She slipped quietly back out of her dorm and tiptoed down the stairs. Peeking out, she was relieved to see that the boys had left, no doubt to torture some first years Lily thought indignantly.

But they had forgotten something. There on that table where they were seated not five minutes ago was the piece of mysteriously blank parchment. Lily snatched it.

Heart beating, Lily opened the parchment in the safety of her own dormitory. It was still resolutely blank. A dirty, useless piece of parchment.

Lily walked over to her bin, but suddenly stopped as her memory from their encounter a few minutes ago flashed through her mind. They had always held this parchment carefully, they had spent so many evenings studying it, and how many times had she seen them in the hallway just whipping a corner of it into one of their bottomless pockets?

Lily changed her mind abruptly, and placed the parchment carefully on her bedside table, out of harms way, before making her own way to the Great Hall.

---

Lily chose a seat much closer to the Marauders than she would have usually done, and pretended to butter her toast with careful intensity while peeking out of the corner of her eye to watch and listen to the Marauders.

She could see Sirius Black, sitting on the same side of the Gryffindor table as herself, digging frantically around in his pockets. James, across from Sirius, was watching tensely, eyes wide as saucers. Lily watched with insatiable curiosity as he leant over the table to speak to Remus, Sirius and Peter in a low voice. Try as she might, Lily could not make out the words he spoke.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Sirius glanced her way. His eyes stopped on her, sharp and piercing.

Lily gasped, and quickly turned her head and eyes back to her now smothered piece of toast, seeing that in her stupor, she had layered copious amounts of marmalade on it.

She _hated _marmalade.

Chancing another look to her left, in their direction, Lily soon wished she hadn't.

She was staring straight into the obnoxiously good-looking face of Sirius Black. Wincing, Lily averted her eyes quickly. Their new destination was worse, if that was possible, coming to rest on James Potter, directly across from her, with Remus on one side and Peter on the other.

"Good morning Lily Evans, prefect, smartest in our year," Sirius began.

"Black," Lily said, resolutely staring out of the window ahead of her.

"Will you be coming to patrol tonight?" Remus asked innocently.

"I always come to patrol, Remus," Lily shot back.

"Well, Evans, you wouldn't have happened to come across our piece of parchment, would you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Lily choked. How could they possibly know?

"Hmm, peculiar…" Remus said contemplatively.

"Why would I have your parchment?" Lily made an effort to sound flippant. Apparently it did not work on the Marauders.

"Well, I don't know, Evans, but you were always overly suspicious of us," Sirius pointed out.

"There's a reason I should be suspicious?" Lily cut in suspiciously.

"My point exactly," Sirius said smugly.

Lily scowled. "Whatever, Black. I don't have that tatty bit of blank parchment that you all love."

"Oh, so you know of what we speak of!" Remus said, his gaze unblinking.

"Very well by the sound of it," James added.

Lily cursed inwardly. "Bugger off, Potter."

Shrugging, the Marauders stood up. But on the way, James turned back to Lily.

"But Evans, it does look strange," he began. "You hate marmalade."

Lily looked back down at her toast, still untouched, and threw it away from her.

"Stalker," she muttered.

"It's the sign of a guilty conscience," he concluded, grinning.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you," Lily snarled back.

The Marauders had made their way towards the doors, joining the throngs of people gathering there already. Lily stood up after James had rejoined Black, Lupin and Pettigrew and carefully made her way through the students, inching closer to them.

"She has it, I know she does," Lily heard Sirius say.

"I think she does, too," Remus agreed decisively.

Peter nodded. "She definitely knew about it."

James sighed. "I know. But it doesn't seem like something Lily would do!"

Lily gaped. Since when had she been _Lily_? The last time he had called her Lily was in their first year, on the train. From then on, she could not recall a single time when he hadn't been yelling out _Evans _in that insufferable voice of his, complete with verbal swagger.

Shaking her head, she turned back to their conversation. Black was talking again.

"We'll get it back. Where's Evans now?"

Lily's eyes widened and she quickly ducked back into the crowd.

The Marauders were looking around, and saw a fleeting glimpse of red hair coupled with shocked expression vanish from sight.

"She heard," Remus said grimly. "Come on!"

"Wait," Sirius stopped them. "She's probably going to her dormitory, where she knows we can't get anywhere near her. Moony, you take my mirror; you know how to work it. Prongs and I will follow Evans to Gryffindor tower, you and Wormtail go and get some brooms from the shed and fly up to her window."

James caught on. "Make sure she sees you, and make sure you, well – _frighten ­_– her a bit. Pull out your wands as if to blow in the window in and stun her so you can take the Map back. Babble nonsense, look threatening, whatever –"

"– We'll be lying in wait in the common room to ambush her when she comes racing down the stairs, probably holding the Map," Sirius continued. "Keep in contact!"

Remus and Peter ran off into the grounds, whereas James and Sirius took off up the marble staircase leading to the Entrance Hall and sprinted to Gryffindor tower; ripping aside tapestries, hurtling through hidden passages and nearly bowling over a horde of first year Hufflepuffs on their way outside to Herbology.

They rounded the last corner just in time to see a flash of red hair whip out of sight as the portrait hole to the common room closed abruptly.

James pulled his two-way mirror from his pocket and said clearly: "Remus Lupin."

Remus' face appeared, looking slightly windblown. "Prongs?"

"She's gone up to her dormitory," James said grimly. "You know what to do."

He and Sirius approached the Fat Lady's portrait and quietly slipped inside, stationing themselves behind the walls on either side of the girls' staircase.

---

Lily ran frantically through the halls. She knew that they'd seen her. She knew they'd realised she'd heard every word they said. She knew they knew that she had their parchment.

Climbing through the portrait hole, tripping over in the process, Lily hurtled up to her dormitory, locking herself in and leaning against the door. Then she spied the parchment that had caused all this trouble; that had caused the Marauders to hunt her down. Lily snatched it up and looked around agitatedly for a place to hide it, or a place to dispose of it.

Tap, tap, tap.

Lily turned sharply to look at the window. Hovering in her line of sight were Remus and Peter, both looking uncharacteristically angry. Her eyes widened.

Remus was watching her with that same unblinking stare, twirling his wand between his fingers.

Suddenly, as if his patience had run out while she'd been standing there gaping, he reared hand back, looking ready to strike.

BANG! The window shutters flew open. Lily gasped and ran for the door, throwing herself out of it and down the stairs. Halfway down she heard a small shuffling and looked up. Standing at the bottom, wands out and pointed directly at her were James and Sirius, smiling scornfully.

"Hello, Evans," James said.

Lily shrieked and turned.

"Oh, no you don't," Sirius said. "We need to talk, Evans."

Both boys put a foot on the stairs and it melted into a slide. Lily fought for balance, but toppled over and slid down and their feet.

"Bastards," she muttered.

"Why look at this, Padfoot!" she heard James exclaim in mock wonder. "Evans has our parchment!"

"Imagine that, Prongs! You'd never guess!"

James reached out and plucked it from her grasp, and both walked out of the common room, sniggering loudly, leaving Lily furious.

Anger. Hate. Rage. Fury. Small words. Small but powerful.

Lily Evans. Small but powerful.

Small but resentful.

The Marauders had not only treated her like a pitiful child during their encounter, but they had also ignored the rules of fair play, being four of them against her alone.

Lily knew that she had not acted her best. She shouldn't have taken the parchment. She should have told the truth. She should have defended herself – or rather, cursed them into oblivion. Still thinking of that encounter, she realised wryly that she probably should have handed it into McGonagall, or probably Filch.

But they had acted no better. They had asked for their parchment back in such a condescending tone that it was impossible for Lily to say anything without sarcasm. They had used their plain advantages of number over her. They had caught her off-guard and used that against her.

Then they had humiliated her.

Any doubts she might have had about their characters were gone.

_All written entirely yesterday, to be honest. I had started this chapter, but halfway through I realised I had completely contradicted myself about five times, so I got annoyed and just started all over again. _

_Deathly Hallows tomorrow! I'll try to update soon – meanwhile reading!_

_Please review!_

_-L_


	6. Sixth

_The sixth, and second-to-last in the Reflection series, starring Lily Evans and James Potter. Please read and review!_

_NOTE: I have some problems now…Deathly Hallows has some out and some little unresolved mysteries have been brought to light. If you haven't read DH I would not advise you to read my next sentence.  
I'm having difficulty throwing the Snape/Lily friendship into my story in its proper perspective. I'm trying!_

_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!_

_Summary: Sixth in the Reflection series. Lily was truly worried at their antics that full moon night. How could James scoff at that close shave, and call her what he did?_

_Disclaimer: I'm sick of this. I have no imagination right now. Come back later. I don't own Harry Potter. Have a nice day. _

6. Sixth At The Whomping Willow

Lily Evans was sitting in the common room at midnight on the twenty-fifth of March. She was trying desperately not to nod off to sleep.

A feat easier said than done.

Especially when reading the sixth year History of Magic textbook.

_The Princessa Illináe of the fair Elven race of Lilìía was leading the rebellion of 1635 when the giants of northwestern Bulgaria upstaged an attack on trolls, fighting in the throne room of the palace in Imperial Russia, while goblins fought a rampaging herd of Hippogriffs…_

Lily groaned. Did she just read: a rampaging herd of Hippogriffs?

Sighing, Lily felt herself slip in and out of consciousness.

What was Illináe doing? She was in the throne room of Imperial Russia while a merry band of Hippogriffs played rowdy carols and trolls and giants danced the night away…

That wasn't right. It was a rapacious Hippogriff parading in Bulgaria while Princessa Illináe tried to teach it the laws of dieting?

No…it wasn't rapacious…and when do Hippogriffs diet?

Suddenly, a long, droning howl echoed over the grounds and throughout the common room.

Lily jerked awake.

She stared out the window, eyes wide.

Four animals were walking across the lawn from the Whomping Willow casting long shadows away from the castle.

One was small and scampered at the feet of the other. It had a long, bald tail and a grey body. Lily grimaced. A rat.

The other running out in front was large and black and shaggy. It moved quickly with loping movements. It was a dog.

There was another animal prodding the fourth with its – antlers? A pure white coat, and large antlers – a stag.

The fourth made Lily gasp. It was a wolf. But not an ordinary wolf. Ordinary wolves aren't twice too big and slightly skeletal. It was a werewolf.

Lily raised her eyes to the sky. The moon was full.

She shook her head. It must have been some figment of her imagination, conjured up from her tiredness. There was no way on Earth that Dumbledore would allow a werewolf – a fully grown werewolf – to roam the grounds of Hogwarts at night!

Lily walked back to her chair and opened her book again.

_The Hippogriffs were fighting a particularly nasty and territorial dragon who seemed to find Pyramids of Egypt cosy places to live. _

Lily groaned. Again, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep…

Hippogriffs discovered the tomb of the ancient dragon Tutankhamen…

She mumbled in her stupor.

A few hours later, Lily jerked awake at the creaking sound of the portrait hole opening. Raising her head, Lily squinted in that direction, making out the silhouettes of three people. When she heard a voice, her eyes widened. Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter.

Standing up, Lily planted her fists on her hips and cleared her throat loudly.

They froze, and turned slowly.

James was the first one to break the silence. "Evans! What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question. Where have you been?" Lily replied levelly.

"None of your business," Sirius cut in, glaring.

Lily glared back. A memory of her second year – their fateful encounter at the library – drifted to the front of her mind.

"It wasn't my business in second year, but it is now. I'm a prefect. You're out after curfew."

"Lighten up, Evans."

"Can it, Black." Lily lost her patience. "I want an explanation."

Silence followed.

"Fine, detention and twenty points. You could have been hurt!"

The boys looked at each other. "Hurt?"

Lily's anger dissipated slightly. She frowned. Somehow, her anger was gradually turning into worry.

"Out in the grounds!"

The faces of the Marauders adopted guarded expressions.

"Who said we were out in the grounds?"

Lily felt puzzled. "I'm just saying, I saw some strange animals earlier. Probably vicious. One had huge antlers, the other had huge canine teeth and one was a rat!"

They grinned for some reason.

Peter opened his mouth, looking defensive. "What's wrong with rats – ow!"

Sirius and James glared at him.

Lily shook her head. "Just go up to your dormitory." They did not move. "Go!"

With one backward glance, they trooped towards the boys' staircase, looking far glummer than when they entered.

Lily frowned. She knew it wasn't anger that provoked her to scold them and give them detention. She certainly _acted _in an angry manner, but it was not true fury. So if it wasn't fury, what was it?

The light dawned in Lily's mind. She groaned.

When they reached the bottom, Lily called to them.

"Wait!"

They turned, looking defensive. Lily winced.

"I – I…"

James folded his arms across his chest and levelled her with a stare.

Lily gulped. "You're not making this easier," she muttered.

James raised an eyebrow.

"I – I'm sorry," she muttered. "I was _worried_! You were out late, and I saw – or I thought I saw – a werewolf in the grounds!"

Now all three boys gave her their attention. Lily ploughed on. "I really am sorry…you won't go out again will you?"

The boys looked back at her, feeling uncomfortable.

"Look, Evans, we can't promise you that," James began, "but we will take your warning into account, we promise."

Lily looked annoyed.

James tried to amend his mistake. "Lily, just remember, we do what we doing – what we were doing – to help someone else who needs us."

Lily looked into his eyes. They were truthful.

She nodded, picking up her book, and walked to the girls' staircase. At the foot, she turned back and took a last glance at the boys standing still on their staircase. They were looking at her.

She smiled slightly. "Good night."

_Well, well, well! What's this? Lily and James didn't fight! _

_Anyway, I'm incredibly sorry for the wait, but I can't make an excuse, except for school. _

_Review please! _

_-L_


	7. Seventh

_The seventh, and last in the Reflection series, starring Lily Evans and James Potter. I'm so sad! My baby's all grown up! Please read and review, to help ease the pain!_

_Summary: Seventh in the Reflection series. In Transfiguration, Lily remembers her past encounters with James Potter, and she realises that maybe, just maybe, he might have changed. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, stupid Malfoy would be a snivelling bastard left to rot at the bottom of the Marianas Trench, the Lavender/Ron 'Won-Won' horror episode would be left to rot with Malfoy, Umbridge would have been Avada-ed and her head would be displayed along with the house elves in 12 Grimmauld Place and used as a dart board, and Sirius would be alive and well, giving Harry at least one person to act as a guardian. None of that took place, and so…you work it out. _

7. Seventh Is Time To Reflect

"Open your textbooks, please, to the section on altering physical appearance," McGonagall barked as soon as the seventh year Transfiguration class were seated and the initial fidgeting had ceased.

Lily sighed, and opened her book to page one hundred and twenty-seven, and began deciphering the miniscule writing and tediously complex language.

"Potter! Black! Ten points from Gryffindor for passing notes!" McGonagall broke the silence with her crisp reprimand.

Lily shook her head. Granted, they were a great deal more mature then they had been last year, but they were still the Marauders.

It had come as a shock when James had been selected Head Boy at the start of the year. But even Lily could tell that he was trying to make an effort to exceed the expectations of scornful others.

Remus was still a Gryffindor prefect, and had been for two years, well and truly proving his capability of holding such a position.

All four Marauders focussed on their studies far more in NEWT level than they had in the past, with James coming only one percent behind Lily, and Sirius just below him.

Peter, they all knew, could not recognise trouble if it strolled up to him and shook his hand, let alone _make _trouble.

Lily turned back to the situation.

"Potter, switch places with Fenwick," McGonagall ordered, pointing to the place directly in front of Lily.

Lily could hear James's sigh of annoyance as he gathered his books and stationery and got up out of his seat in the much-desired back row.

As he walked past, Lily chanced a look up at his face. He gave her a small smile.

As James settled into his new seat, Lily turned back to her book. Physical change looked hard. Very hard. McGonagall had called it, "the first step in becoming an animal at will; in other words, an Animagus."

_Whoosh!_

Lily looked up.

She stared in front of her. James was sitting in front of her, messy black head bent over a piece of parchment.

She looked to either side. Her friend Li was staring out the window, glassy-eyed. On the other side, Amelia Bones was reading the textbook carefully, noting certain parts here and there.

Frowning, Lily swivelled to look behind her. Sirius Black was reading a scrunched up note, grinning, writing an answer, balling it up again in his fist, taking careful aim, and tossing it right over Lily's head, over James' head, landing just in front of his parchment.

Lily stared at him. He flattened the note, read it, snorted quietly, and scribbled an answer. As Sirius did, he balled it up again, but simply tossed it over his shoulder, over Lily's head.

She groaned. They were _still _passing notes.

She gazed at the back of James' head. The messy black hair she could recall by memory now. How that little tuft stuck up at the back, and the rest flopped everywhere.

She narrowed her eyes, straining her memory for the scene she was trying to picture, and replay.

Kings Cross Station swam into view. James, his mother, his father.

Mrs. Potter, with her sharp hazel gaze and glare. She had the most compassionate smile and manner, but Lily could tell that her word was law, in a figurative sense.

Mr. Potter's carefully timed remarks, cheerful grin and sense of humour. That was a trait that James showed near daily, inherited directly from his father.

James himself. He had made her laugh then, and he could still do it now. She saw his innocently charming smile as he helped her with her trunk.

That should have been the start of something beautiful.

Second year in the library came to her attention.

She knew she had behaved badly, but underneath their second year faces, the beginnings of arrogant smirks were growing.

That was the start of something horrible.

Lily's third year wasn't her fondest memory. She admitted, grudgingly, to herself that reading his letters wasn't the most honourable thing to do, but now as she considered the knowledge gained from that small insight into James' life, it could not to undone.

He joked with his parents, but clearly held their opinions in high regard, and respected them.

He was fiercely loyal to his friends, through thick and thin, and helped Sirius at a time when he had nobody.

That event marked the start of the confusion that from then on clouded Lily's mind.

In fourth year, James Potter had begun asking Lily Evans out.

His head had swelled to five times its average size, and his attentions had been centred on her, simply because he could not get her in the first place.

But now? Was it still that way?

Looking at James, Lily found herself recipient to a remarkable epiphany. She could see past his head.

Literally, of course, it was possible, as his head was bent over the crumpled note-passing parchment, and he was writing quickly.

But figuratively, Lily could sense a change. It was as though someone had taken a pin and pricked his ego, successfully deflating it. The way James's shoulders bent, and his air of quiet writing suggested maturity.

Fourth year was the start of the war of the words.

Shaking her head, Lily focussed on fifth year.

She had taken their parchment in a fit of anger, built up over the years, and they had taken it back, with an air of arrogant politeness, which made Lily livid.

She could have called it quits, but both parties had pride, and it stood firmly in the way of her common sense.

Fifth year was the climax of hate and spite.

In sixth year, last year, she had caught them breaking the rules.

Her worry had been genuine. She was anxious of their antics, walking around after hours, especially in the situation of a full moon.

That worry was initially masked by fury, as it always was, and always had been.

But then she was given the shock of her life.

She apologised.

Lily Evans apologised, and James Potter did not throw it back in her face.

That was the end of fury, and the path to what always should have been begun.

And seventh year?

Who knew, Lily decided.

She could see past that arrogance, and he no longer walked with a strut.

He could make her laugh, make her smile. He could cheer her up when her spirits were low.

But most importantly, he had matured, and changed for her.

Dedication.

It was summed up in one word.

Feeling flustered all of a sudden, Lily whipped out a blank piece of parchment, dipped her eagle feather quill in the pot of emerald green ink, and carefully scribed a note in her loopy handwriting.

She placed the quill back in the inkpot, blew the ink dry, and tossed it in front of her to James.

She could sense his astonishment, and an image of his eyebrows raising nearly to his hairline popped into her mind.

She stifled a snicker.

James read the note lying harmlessly on his desk carefully, looking surprised.

He picked up his quill and scribbled a note back, and tossed it back over his head to Lily.

Lily, waiting nervously, caught it, read it, and grinned.

She wrote a one-word answer, and flicked it back to him.

James opened the note anxiously and read her response. He grinned.

He threw the note back, over Lily's head again, where it fell into Sirius's waiting hands.

He too read the note, and his look of shock could rival Lily's when the Divination Professor informed her she received a Troll for her final grade.

James leapt up from his seat and enclosed Lily in a warm hug. Lily smiled. She breathed in his scent, and held on to his shoulder with one hand. With the other hand, she reached for the note clutched in Sirius's fist.

Years later, that note stood framed on her dressing table, her happiest memory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

---

_Dear James,_

_I honestly don't know what to say. Last year, at the end-of-term feast, I told you to grow up. You have changed._

_I'm sorry for yelling at you in second year. _

_Lily Evans_

---

**Lily,**

**Please don't apologise. We acted far worse to you over the years. **

**Do you believe me yet? Do you believe that I'm willing to change everything about me for you?**

**Lily, for the hundredth-and-forty-second time, will you please come on a date with me?**

**James**

---

_Yes._

---

_It's over! Or is it…_

_I don't know if I can stand to let my baby go, so I might write a nice little epilogue, featuring Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Li, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Filch, and everyone else. _

_Readers who are still reading – what do you think? I know I can't stand to part with James's parents – I LOVE THEM! _

_Plus…perhaps you were waiting for some Lily-James action. Well, I suppose I can do that in an epilogue…_

_Please review, and tell me your opinion! _

_EPILOGUE OR NO EPILOGUE?_

_Thanks, L_


	8. Epilogue: As It Should Be

_Yes, I am here still. I can't apologise enough for the wait. A very special friend of mine died a while ago, and I haven't been able to really write for some time. Please forgive me. I'm not trying to make excuses. _

_This epilogue will be…well, it's something. I wrote it months ago in a different format with different content as many moments in their lives, but decided to change it. I hope it is appreciated, as it has become the bane of my existence in recent months. I can't count the number of times I've read back over it and changed it. But I'm pleased to say that I am at last satisfied with the outcome. I think it's the best way of showing that they love each other, despite their faults – they've accepted the whole person. _

_HOWEVER, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. Yes, you read that correctly. There is a little short thing, barely a page long to come last. It was originally the end to this chapter, but it just broke my heart to read this piece and finish on what it did. However, I can't deny it's a powerful ending and I intend to use it._

* * *

Epilogue: As It Should Be

"Good morning to all visitors here today, both Magical and Muggle! I stand before you as the Headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and on behalf of the present staff and students, I welcome you to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called to the throngs of people sitting in front of the stage.

"The students this year were given the opportunity to choose their graduation theme, and after much consideration and deliberation, they have decided on a theme reminiscent of Muggle graduations, to encourage unity between all persons on this Earth."

The crowd sitting on raised seats on the Quidditch pitch, facing a stage, clapped as Dumbledore sat down, and from the doors of Hogwarts streamed another crowd of people – the seventh year students, wearing black robes, black pointed hats and wide smiles – emerged from the doors, with the Head students, Lily Evans and James Potter at the front.

Minutes later, after the excited students had seated themselves with their families, Lily and James were the only ones who remained standing behind the podium, nervously waiting to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, staff and most importantly, students," Lily began, grasping James' hand in a vice-like grip.

"I stand here before you today as a representative of the class of 1978 –" she began.

"The most esteemed Head Girl," James butted in, drawing a laugh. Lily smiled, relaxing.

"Throughout our years at Hogwarts, not all of us have established unbreakable relationships. In fact, some of us made relationships only to break them." She looked over the crowd, picking out the familiar face of her much-loathed ex-boyfriend, convicted guilty of that particular crime and duly punished by the Marauders. He still bore the disfigurement on his left arm as a 'reminder'.

"I think that this year has come as a shock to many here in front of me, and not just students. I can imagine parents, also, waking up one morning to find that their son or daughter is about to graduate and enter the world.

"For the students, this was a long time coming. Some of us couldn't wait to leave school, use the knowledge we gained and move on to bigger and better things." She eyed James and the Marauders.

"Others, such as myself, have dreaded this day for seven years, when we will finally have to say goodbye to this place that has been a second home for so long.

"We will all leave this place, complete with the knowledge in fields of magic, and the education of the whole person.

"In our first year of schooling, none can deny that we were a divided year level. I'm sure everyone here remembers the 'cootie' epidemic of 1972. The teachers can undoubtedly remember the sea of girls on one side of the classroom and the flock of boys on the other.

"Second year was very much like the first, where alliances were made, alliances destroyed –" Lily began.

"And the Marauders were formed!" Sirius shouted from the crowd.

"And the ongoing wave of terror on the Hogwarts population began!" James added with a grin.

"Exactly. I'm sure some still bear the scars from a Marauder 'experiment'," she said wryly, making finger quotes.

"Second year also was the time when many students expressed their interest in Quidditch and bravely tried out for the house teams. Competition was particularly high that year, with Ravenclaw defeating Slytherin in the final to claim the Quidditch Cup."

There were a few courageous boo-ers in the crowd.

Lily smiled, continuing, "In third and fourth year, I think I can safely assume that males and females began to 'notice' the other," she said, drawing snickers from the crowd. "I believe that the tally is one hundred and forty two times that James Potter asked me out, ranging from fourth to seventh year!"

James cut in. "I know my mother is here somewhere in the audience. Mum, I'm not desperate, just _desperately in love_." The audience laughed, Lily pinched him and in her seat, Mrs. Potter groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"In fifth year we all were swamped by the addition of OWLs into our lives, some studied, some annoyed those who studied.

"In fifth year many people discovered new interests and began getting to know new people from other houses and year levels. Quidditch was again a most prominent part of our year –"

"Gryffindor stomping every other house into the ground in the competition and kicking Slytherin to Mars and back in the final," James cut in, looking satisfied.

Lily pushed him back. "Get lost."

"Can't, I'm Head Boy. _I _am making a speech."

"Shut it for a second and let me finish mine!" Lily said, mock-glaring. They laughed.

"In sixth year we grew older," Lily continued. "I think all of us remember that transition from fifteen to sixteen. Most matured, and everyone had to think carefully about their future. Everyone developed their goals and focussed their efforts on achieving them to the best of their ability.

"That brings us to today. We have all come through Hogwarts, and here we will leave it, ready for the challenges ahead, which we will face together." Lily finished, flushed red. She squeezed James's hand, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and stepped back from the podium to enormous applause from the crowd.

"Aren't you popular, Miss Evans?" James quipped, grinning.

"You know it!" Lily laughed, flipping her hair. "The podium is yours, Mr. Potter. Bring the house down," she muttered. He grinned.

James stepped up. "Ladies, gentlemen, staff and students. That seems a very formal way to start off this speech, doesn't it? How about I change that? Mates and dates! Welcome!

"Personally, I can't believe that this day has arrived. For six years, this was the moment I looked forward to the most.

Our pranks and jokes and humour have become legend for students. We made the most of our time at Hogwarts, grasping every moment that came our way, but it was only recently that we realised that it's over. We don't have another opportunity to pull Minnie's hair or try on Dumbledore's robes. We can't trip over Flitwick or set the Thestrals loose on Hagrid."

James grinned. "Throughout our younger years, this was what we focussed on. As we grew older, and the knowledge of bigger and better things came upon us; the importance of schoolwork began to grow.

"Frightening.

"We hit seventh year, and it was all anyone could do to extinguish the sneaky thoughts of failing and repeating a year. I'm sure we are all aware that school would never be the same without our friends, Housemates, classmates, teachers and aura of the wizarding society both in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"Feelings of leaving Hogwarts change. That's natural. But here we stand today, having seen the light at the end of the tunnel.

"And if you're thinking of the perpetual light of death at the end of the dark tunnel of life, think again." James glared at Sirius, who grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, particularly the members of the graduating class, I ask you to keep this quote in your thoughts. It was once said by persons unknown and Lily and I believe that these words of wisdom rival Dumbledore. Except for the fact that nobody can."

Lily interrupted. "They were said by a Muggle, and because of this we believe that it can strengthen the relationship between magical and non-magical people. Every society has knowledge and wisdom and the ideas that they offer are as valuable as any other."

James cleared his throat and the two Head students began to read alternatively.

"Watch your thoughts; they become words."

"Watch your words; they become actions."

"Watch your actions; they become habits."

"Watch your habits; they become character."

"Watch your character; it becomes your destiny."

Lily looked towards her parents. Her mother and father were clapping and cheering, her mother with tears in her eyes. Even Petunia gave a small nod and smile. Lily smiled back. To her, that meant more than anything Petunia could have said untruthfully.

James stepped down from the podium, catching sight of his parents smiling at him, Sirius winking and grinning, Remus nodding, Peter whistling. The four Marauders, each with similar expressions, carefully and unobtrusively retrieved their wands from their pockets and at once, began firing gold fireworks into the air, followed by a range of red, green, blue, white, purple and every other colour they could imagine.

The crowd clapped a cheered the Head students as they approached their teachers and spoke to each person who had assisted them through their schooling.

Lily smiled, looking out towards the castle, standing proud as it had for generations, ready to farewell past students and welcome new.

Caught in a moment, Lily's eyes blurred and as she blinked, turning her head, she saw another scene. Drifting between time frames, she saw herself standing in front of a full-length mirror dressed in a long white gown, fiddling nervously with a strand of slightly curled coppery red hair.

_A wedding dress,_ Lily realised. _Holy…I'm getting married!_

Lily looked closer and saw another woman, obviously the Maid of Honour, who was fiddling with the zipper, holding Lily's hair up and arranging it perfectly. She turned around and Lily smiled. It was her best friend, Lianne Hawks, Li for short.

"Lily, you're gorgeous," Lianne declared.

Future-Lily smiled, eyes dancing. "You really think so?"

Lianne nodded. "He'll flip."

Future-Lily blushed, biting her lip, a habit both Past-Lily and Lianne noticed as a sure sign of nervousness.

"What's the matter, Lils? Cold feet?" Lianne asked sympathetically.

Future-Lily shook her head vehemently. "No, no! I would _never _back out, I just –"

"I didn't say anything about backing out. I know you'd never do that. But think, it's a big step."

Past-Lily looked at herself. She could see the wheels turning, the expressions flitting across her face, stilling on one of peace and joy. The light flickered in Future-Lily's eyes as she turned to Lianne and announced, "I'm ready."

"You go girl!" Lianne laughed. She grabbed Future-Lily's arm and smiled. "Good luck, Lils. You'll be the happiest woman in the world."

Future-Lily smiled tearfully and threw herself into her best friend's arms. "Thank you, Li. Where would I be without you?" Future-Lily wiped her eyes.

"Come on, Lils, it's time. Don't wreck your mascara. I think I forgot to charm it," Lianne giggled.

Future-Lily held her head high. "I'm going to go get married right now, in this church, to the man I love. Just watch me."

She strode out, nose in the air, Lianne following her while chuckling slightly. As the doors opened, the gathering turned, watching Lianne walk out dressed in a lovely pink ensemble and make her way down the aisle, nodding to the groom and best man, the latter of whom winked at her, causing her to snicker.

At that moment, everyone's breath hitched as they saw the bride emerge, eyes sparkling, locked on the groom.

Past-Lily looked at herself and then followed the direction of her gaze where it remained on one man.

James Potter, Past-Lily realised immediately. No mistake. He hadn't changed. In fact, they could have been married today, judging from their appearances.

Past _and_ Future Lily's looked into his eyes. Over the years that they had been both friends and enemies, Lily had learnt to read his expressions, judge the emotion reflected in those hazel eyes.

They were shining. Shining with love for her, Past-Lily knew. It sounded ridiculously cheesy, but her heart almost exploded. This could be _her future_. She looked at herself, hands clasped in James', Lianne, smiling, shaking her head, the best man – Sirius, Past-Lily realised was clapping James on the back, grinning and muttering something to the two of them, making them laugh while breaking the tension.

Brought back to reality, Past-Lily focussed just in time to hear James grin and reply to the priest, "I do." She sighed, turning her attention to her future self as she recited back her wedding vows.

"I do," Lily finished, smiling into James' eyes as he leaned down and pecked her on the mouth.

"Hey!" Sirius protested loudly. "Calm down, hotshot," he said while poking James. "You're meant to wait for the guy to tell you to kiss Lily!"

The friends and family gathered laughed at their antics.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced with a grin.

As James leaned down and Future-Lily tilted her head up, Past-Lily's eyes swept to the congregation below. She saw Dumbledore and McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, James' parents, Elizabeth and Christopher Potter, holding hands discreetly while smiling at the sight of their only son so happy. Lily's eyes swept to the right and she caught sight of a most unexpected presence at the back of the chapel.

Petunia Evans, now Dursley, stood at the back of the gathering, watching her sister's wedding. Past-Lily watched her sister smile slightly before turning abruptly and leaving. She beamed.

Future-James and Future-Lily broke their chaste, light kiss and smiled at their friends.

Past-Lily smiled as she noticed the happy couple's eyes continually drifting back to each other…

_That's as it should be_, she thought, putting a hand on her own shoulder as her surroundings changed and blurred, distorting back to lush green scenery surrounding the Quidditch Pitch.

"Lily? Lils?" Lily blinked and looked confusedly in the direction of the voice.

Lianne Hawks was waving her hand in front of her face, a concerned look in her eyes.

Lily smiled. "I'm fine, Li. Really!" she said to the disbelieving look her friend gave her.

"Sure, Lily. Then care to explain why you just completely spaced out on James and fell in a heap?" Lianne questioned.

"Um, low blood sugar?" Lily said hopefully.

"Fat chance," Lianne snorted. "I saw that chocolate you were eating before the speech – your comfort food!"

Lily sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm being cross-examined by my best friend?"

"Because you are." Another voice butted into the conversation.

"Oh. Sirius is still here," she said mock-dramatically.

He grinned. "At your service, fair maiden!" He swept off an imaginary hat and bowed low.

"Hey, back off, she's mine!" James said loudly, poking Sirius with his wand before squatting next to Lily, helping her sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously, trying to read the thoughts in her eyes.

Lily smiled genuinely. "I am now."

Their friends 'aww'-ed and 'ooh'-ed as James gave Lily a quick kiss, making her blush bright pink, especially after two new voices joined the babble.

"Son, I knew you had it in you!" Mr. Potter's voice interrupted gleefully. He slapped James on the back.

Mrs. Potter gave her husband a look and her son a hug before she turned to Lily and smiled sweetly.

_The same smile as in first year_, Lily remembered. _Lucky James, having two people who love him as much as his parents do._

"James, care to introduce us?" Mr. Potter said.

"You have been introduced," James replied cheekily.

"Re-introduce us then. Seven years is a long time, son. Things change, as I see already," she levelled them both with a stare, eyes twinkling, making Lily blush again.

"Fine. Lily, these are my darling parents, Elizabeth, who once hung Sirius' and my underwear up from the flagpole at home, and Christopher, who taught me how to create human graffiti," James grinned. "Mum, Dad, this is _the _Lily Evans, light of my otherwise desolate life."

James' parents grinned. "It's so fantastic to see James smiling as he is," Mrs. Potter told Lily sincerely. "You make him happy."

James smiled. "She does."

Sirius coughed.

"Sorry, Padfoot, are we not paying you enough attention?" James laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I would just like to inform you that there is food."

"Food!" James yelled, grabbing Lily's hand. The just-graduated group of young adults took off at a sprint to the Great Hall, the adults following at a more leisurely pace.

Once seated, both parents and students alike seated at the House tables, the rest of the school also present, the gang began to pile their plates, meaning to enjoy their last feast at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Padfoot?" A sly voice came from the mouth of one James 'Prongs' Potter, causing aforementioned 'Padfoot' to pause, fork midway to his mouth, which was wide open. Mrs. Elizabeth Potter, sitting next to him, reached over and closed his mouth.

"Impolite, Sirius, dear," she mock-tittered, eyes twinkling.

"Hush, Mother. Sirius, I think you should look at the Hufflepuff table," James said, a glint in his eye.

Sirius looked. However, while he was _not looking_, James took aim with his fork, levering it back, the result being a heaped amount of mashed potato flying straight at Sirius' face as he turned back to his dinner.

He gasped, spluttered and gaped at James, who was laughing hysterically, thumping the table.

"My _hair_!" he breathed. "You – my _hair_!"

James stopped laughing. His eyes widened. He backed away. Sirius picked up the pitcher of pumpkin juice and leaned across the table, eyes gleaming with laughter, dumping the entire thing over his best friend's head.

James stood up, his face bright orange, and picked up a loaf of bread. He aimed and flicked it across the table at Sirius, who ducked, causing it to sail across the Hall and hit a bad-tempered fifth year Hufflepuff in the back of the head.

The Hufflepuff turned, furious and saw a group of young Gryffindors laughing at the other end of the table. He grabbed his wand and levitated some sausages over their heads for a few seconds, before dropping them, causing the first years to give a yell and jump up.

"Not our firsties!" Sirius roared, reaching for his wand. James also stood up, wand in hand, and so began the flight of the food.

"Snivelly," James whispered to Sirius. The Marauders grinned. They began pelting food. The Slytherins looked up suddenly, Malfoy getting a mouthful of sardines, Snape wearing his eggs, Nott splashed in the face with the water, Crabbe smacked over the head with the chicken wings _and _the chicken!

A full-blown food fight gradually came to existence as some mistook others as the culprit for their new attire, and others took in the laughing faces of the Gryffindors and joined in for the fun of it.

Looking around, James saw his parents trying to smother their smiles, his mother hexing the tomato sauce to follow and subsequently pelt his father after Mr. Potter attempted to wage war on the father of Lucius Malfoy while Mrs. Potter had her back turned.

McGonagall looked white and shocked, but as James studied her face with a grin, he was sure he saw a hint of a smile twitching around the corners of her mouth.

Dumbledore had his wand out and was single-handedly vanishing foodstuffs. James looked shocked as he saw in the midst of Dumbledore's vanishing, another ton of food appear out of nowhere. He grinned, recognising the unmistakeable twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

James waved his wand and transfigured his goblet into a massive pudding. A massive, wobbly, splattering pudding. Sirius saw it and grinned. Both boys waved their wands and every goblet on the Gryffindor table was transfigured into a pudding. They began to levitate them, moving slowly over to hover above the Hufflepuff table.

A little second year looked up. He screamed. The entire Hall stopped what they were doing and looked at the Hufflepuffs. At that moment, as the entire table scrambled to get away and tripped, fell and laughed, the Marauders lost control of the enormous puddings and they tipped, almost in slow motion, to fall and splatter all over the poor Hufflepuffs. The other occupants of the Hall roared with laughter.

James and Sirius grinned. James waved his wand again, holding another pudding over Snape's head.

"No – no – no!" Lily pulled James' arm. "James, no!"

He turned.

And smashed cake into her face.

Lily gaped. "James…"

James backed away. Lily took out her wand.

"Lily, Lily - no, no, you love me, don't you Lils?" James babbled nervously, backing away.

"Of course I do," Lily said, smiling sweetly, lowering her wand slightly. James sighed. Lily whipped up her wand, muttered a complex charm and suddenly all the food in front of her on the Gryffindor table pelted towards her boyfriend, along with a flock of vicious-looking birds with sharp beaks and claws and evil eyes.

In the midst of the confusion a Hufflepuff fifth year was yelling and screaming, running in circles, and out of nowhere he conjured a flock of penguins.

"Penguins!" Sirius yelled with laughter. He raised his wand and transfigured a platter in front of him into a horse.

The food-animal fight continued, everyone involved, experimenting with shield charms, levitation, transfiguration and improving their throwing arm.

"The Great Hogwarts Food Fight," James sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair and grinning. He high-fived Sirius.

"It'll go down in history," Sirius agreed. "And we've got a spot in 'Hogwarts: A History,' I bet." He grinned. "We're the first people to get a detention after _leaving _Hogwarts!"

"Are the Marauders ready for the future?" Lily asked, linking arms with Lianne and facing the grinning boys.

"We are," Remus answered with a wink.

They all smiled.

* * *

_I present to you, the 100-metre stretch lying ahead, adrenaline in your veins, the home stretch. Crowd cheering, blood pumping, wind rushing in your ears. _

_I'm feeling inspired to click the 'Complete' button. _

_-A_


	9. Epilogue: Have Mercy

_This is the second part of the Epilogue. It actually made me cry, hence the splitting of the epilogue. This way, I can pretend it all ends happily and just forget about chapter nine (i.e. this one)._

_This is the last. The ride's over. Thanks, everyone. I'm sorry about the heart-breaking end. It honestly did make me cry my eyes out. I've never really dwelled upon what happened to Lily and James and how they __would feel. Now I know why._

_NOTE: There is a little swearing right at the end. Sorry._

* * *

Epilogue: Have Mercy

One night, years later, Hallowe'en of 1981, Lily Potter sat reflecting, smiling despite the precarious condition she and her family had found themselves in following the birth of son Harry James.

"How our family has grown," Lily mused, smiling at her husband, the man who had once been her enemy at Hogwarts.

He grinned at her, the same grin that could still warm her heart and make her smile.

At once, another noise came and a pounding feeling of foreboding dread came over Lily, who sat up immediately, eyes seeking out her one-year-old son and husband.

"That son of a bitch sold us out." It wasn't a question.

James gripped her by the shoulders. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

Lily stumbled across the room, grabbed Harry and held him to her, before turning to the stairs and scrambling away. "James!" she called. "Your wand!"

He turned. "I left it upstairs." Then he was gone.

There came the bloodcurdling sound of pitiless high-pitched laughter.

Lily cried out, there was an unbearable pain in her chest. Clutching Harry close to her heart she turned to wait, unable to Disapparate, unable to Floo, unable to escape the fate that was approaching gradually with only one goal in mind.

To kill.

Suddenly…there he was. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Standing in the doorway, a dark figure approaching. Fear consumed her. Clammy fingers wrapped around her heart, her breathing increased, she felt tears building in her eyes at the thought of this _creature_ cold-heartedly murdering her husband downstairs before turning to his one-year-old son.

Destroying the family she had built.

_No!_ Lily thought fiercely. _James is gone; he pleaded the safety of his wife and child. I won't let him take Harry!_

"Move, girl," the voice came, sending chills through her body.

"No!" Lily cried, her voice foreign to her own ears.

Voldemort trained his wand at the crib beyond Lily. "Move, girl!" he shouted.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried, blocking the crib with her body, tears pouring down her face.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"

Voldemort advanced, eyes gleaming, mouth twisted in anger.

Lily became frantic, desperate, pleading. "Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…" she cried out.

Voldemort stared at her with red eyes, his stare unwavering.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Lily screamed; a shrill voice laughed cruelly.

**THE END.**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, though it doesn't seem to me possible to enjoy reading such a thing. _

_I thank those readers who stuck with me and read the last two chapters, not to mention the entire story. Thanks to you all. I loved writing all but this last part, but overall I think it made the piece. The story is over. _

_Please review, and good luck. _

_Thanks, _

_Acelinn._


End file.
